Love Song
by TealEyed-Quatre
Summary: Songfic, based on The Eagles' "Love Song". Kurogane and Fai share a tender moment under cover of darkness. YAOI, lemon, mild spoilers up to Nihon.


A/N: Yet another songfic. They just seem to be on the brain right now… I really need to work on All I Need, but, to quote Usagi-sensei, I can't write what doesn't want to be written.

This one's sweet and simple, so I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: YAOI, descriptive lemon, lovey-dovey stuff, spoilers for everything up to Nihon.

LINEBREAK

_//Whenever I'm alone with you…//_

Moonlight glowed through the small window, illuminating a dark room. A futon was laid out, the covers tossed haphazardly to one side.

Two figures sat upon its surface, tall and lithe and moving slowly, sensually. A moonbeam caught a flash of white-blonde hair as the smaller figure threw his head back and a faint moan permeated the near-silence.

_//You make me feel like I'm home again//_

The muffled sound of cloth moving seemed to echo for a long moment as his yukata slid from his shoulders to pool on the ground behind him.

Long, faintly-scarred arms wrapped around the other figure's neck, fingers kneading empty air.

_//Whenever I'm alone with you…//_

A head of thick, dark hair was bent over the first man's neck, biting roughly and soothing away the teeth marks with a gentle tongue. His single arm moved to rest in the small of the other's back, supporting him.

_//You make me feel like I'm whole again//_

"Kuro-sama…" The whispered work seemed to be all but suffocated by the darkness around them.

Kurogane responded by sitting back and pulling his lover to rest on his lap, legs on either side of his hips.

_//Whenever I'm alone with you…//_

Another moan was silenced by his mouth, lips and tongues sliding together in a passionate flurry of movement. The blonde's arms convulsed, unconsciously forcing them closer together.

"Fai." The name was whispered into his ear as the ninja's hand moved farther down, teasing.

_//You make me feel like I'm young again//_

"Nngh!" Strangled noises of pleasure escaped him and he ground his hips backwards in search of more contact. He panted heavily, bending to attack the tender skin of Kurogane's shoulder.

The slight pain sent endorphins careening into the other's bloodstream and he thrust upwards, their erections sliding together easily.

_//Whenever I'm alone with you…//_

Fai clenched his fists impatiently against Kurogane's back as a single finger slipped in, rubbing and teasing.

"More… Please!"

The ninja kissed him again, dominating him easily as he squirmed on his lover's lap. He felt a smirk against his mouth and suddenly one finger was replaced with three.

_//You make me feel like I'm fun again//_

Fai thrust back, then forwards, friction and pressure building as those fingers left him completely and he knelt above Kurogane, positioning himself.

Then he was sliding down and down and down and he was full to bursting, moans and incoherent babble spilling forth into the heavy air.

_//However far away, I will always love you//_

His thin hands shifted to clutch at the ninja's shoulders as he lifted himself and thrust downwards again, taking his lover deep into his embrace. He could hear the beating of the man's heart as his blood raced through his body in a heated frenzy.

_//However long I stay, I will always love you//_

Kurogane's hand rested on his skinny hip, rubbing the protruding bone and forcing him into a steady, slow rhythm. Fai focused on the man, on the tongue in his mouth and the heat all around him and inside him, burning and melting and forging anew.

_//Whenever I'm alone with you…// _

They moved that way for an eternity, bodies sliding together in a seductive dance, frozen in time.

_//You make me feel like I'm free again//_

For an instant, all movement seemed to stop, and then they were moving faster, hips thrusting and mouths biting and fingers scratching. Fai's muscles seized up and fire raced through his veins, all the pressure built up releasing in one smooth movement.

He came with a small cry, squeezing tightly around Kurogane, who moaned and thrust a few more times before coming himself.

_//Whenever I'm alone with you…//_

Fai rested his head on his lover's shoulder, lips moving against his throat where he could feel the blood pumping with the aftereffects of ecstasy.

The ninja placed his hand on the back of the mage's head, pressing him closer.

"Drink," he urged softly.

_//You make me feel like I'm clean again//_

He bit his lip anxiously and then did as he was bid. Teeth easily opened the skin and that hot blood rushed into his mouth, sweet and tangy and tinged with something that made him giddy like the alcohol used to.

Kurogane stiffed momentarily, but relaxed with a quiet murmur. He combed his fingers through tangled blonde hair, soothing and easing away the tension in his neck and shoulders.

_//However far away, I will always love you//_

The bleeding tapered off after a few minutes and Fai lapped gently at the wound, allowing it to close before he buried his face in the ninja's broad shoulder.

_//However long I stay, I will always love you//_

The pair sat together for a long, long time, relishing in the silence of unspoken words; words they didn't need to communicate.

_//Whatever words I say, I will always love you//_

Eventually they cleaned up and settled in for the rest of the night, Kurogane on his back with Fai's head on his uninjured shoulder, an arm thrown casually across his waist.

And they slept.

_**//I will always love you. //**_

Owari.


End file.
